Lord of Outland
Perhaps you were looking for the current lord of Outland, Illidan Stormrage. ** ** ** |commanders2=* ** † ** † ** † ** † ** ** † ** † ** † ** † |forces1=*1 Demon Hunter **1 Blood Mage ***Blood Elf Swordsmen ***Blood Elf Archers ***Blood Elf Priests ***Blood Elf Sorceresses ***Blood Elf Spellbreakers **1 Naga Sea Witch ***Naga Sirens ***Naga Myrmidons ***Naga Royal Guard ***Snap Dragons ***Dragon Turtles **1 Draenei Elder Sage ***Draenei Saboteurs ***Draenei Elite Assassins * Some ex-Magtheridon's forces **Captured Fel Orc Demolishers **Rebels ***Rebel Fel Orcs ***Rebel Demons |forces2=*1 Pit Lord **6 Fel Orc Blademasters **Mo'arg Overlords ***Mo'arg Bloodfiends ****Mo'arg Felguards **Infernals **Queen of Sufferings ***Vile Tormentors ****Vile Temptresses *****Maiden of Pains ******Succubi **Infernal Juggernauts ***Infernal Contraptions **Doom Guards **Eredar Warlocks ***Eredar Diabolists ****Eredar Sorcerors **Fel Ravagers ***Fel Stalkers ****Fel Beasts **Greater Voidwalkers ***Elder Voidwalker ****Voidwalkers *****Lesser Voidwalkers **Greater Doom Beasts ***Doom Beasts **1 Great Abomination **Fel orcs Hordes ***Fel Orc Peons ***Fel Orc Grunts ***Fel Orc Raiders ***Fel Orc Warlocks ***Demolishers **Ships *** Frigates *** Juggernauts |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Master of Pain *Mistress of Torment *Bloodgrin *Bonethirst *Rend the Blademaster *Maim the Blademaster *Nera'thor *Sagra'nel *The Butcher *All of the War Machines *Massive numbers of Fel Orcs and Demons }} Lord of Outland is chapter 6 of Curse of the Blood Elves. It was the final confrontation between Magtheridon's demonic legions and Illidan Stormrage's followers for the control of Outland. Prelude After successfully closing Magtheridon's Shadow Portals and thereby cutting off the mighty Pit Lord's supply of reinforcements, Illidan, Kael'thas Sunstrider and Lady Vashj marched upon the Black Temple. Magtheridon was outraged by this development, but typically for his arrogant kind he was not unduly worried- his citadel was extremely well protected by war machines and armies of Fel Orcs and Demons, led by the powerful Mistress of Torment and Master of Pain. As the Illidan's forces made their approach he swore to crush the Demon Hunter and his retainers. Battle Illidan split his forces, joining Kael in a frontal assault of the Temple whilst Vashj and her Naga insinuated themselves into the vast citadel's sewer and aqueduct system. Kael and Illidan immediately ran into problems in the form of Magtheridon's infernal war machines, which slaughtered many blood elves as they assaulted the Temple gates. Fortunately, Akama and his draenei arrived, pledging their services to Illidan. They were able to infiltrate the Temple and destroy the network crystals which powered the war machines, allowing Kael and Illidan's forces to overrun the gates. They claimed an armoury containing several Fel Orc Demolishers, which they used to blast apart the Fel Orc encampments. Using the shadowy might of the Draenei again and again to sabotage Magtheridon's war machines, Illidan and Kael swept aside the Fel Orcs and Demons to battle and then kill the Master of Pain. Meanwhile, Vashj and her small group of Naga routed several flotillas sent to engage them and destroyed two subterranean bases, the Fel Orcs proving no match for the awesome might of Vashj's Royal Guard. With her remaining troops Vashj then fought the Mistress of Torment and her retinue, the Sea Witch eventually overcoming the vicious Succubus. With both of his lieutenants dead, the door to Magtheridon's chambers opened. Illidan, Kael, Akama and Vashj joined forces along with several captive Fel Orcs and Demons and assaulted the Pit Lord directly. After a terrible battle which killed many of the Illidan's forces, Magtheridon was finally defeated. Magtheridon was shocked by his defeat at the hands of these strangers. The beaten pit lord asked Illidan if he was an agent of the Burning Legion sent to test him. Illidan laughed and replied that he had come to replace Magtheridon. Aftermath Illidan claimed himself Lord of Outland, and the remaining fel orcs and demons bowed down to their new master. However, the Betrayer's triumph was short-lived; barely an hour after the battle, the skies above the Black Temple clouded and the spectral form of Kil'jaeden appeared, demanding Illidan complete his task of destroying the Lich King. Cowed, Illidan once again gathered the Blood Elves and the Naga to him and marched upon Northrend. As with Maiev Shadowsong, Magtheridon was originally thought dead, but instead Illidan held him captive underneath the Hellfire Citadel, using his blood to create more fel orcs. Transcript * Fel Orc Warlock: "Our enemies draw near, Lord Magtheridon." * Magtheridon: "These upstarts are tiresome gnats, nothing more. The might of Magtheridon cannot be denied! I am the Lord of Outland! Those who dispute my rule will soon regret their folly." * Illidan Stormrage: "Magtheridon has grown strong over the years, but he has had few real foes to contend with. He has become decadent and complacent. The boisterous cur cannot match our cunning or our will." * : "This will be a glorious battle, master. Though Magtheridon's forces vastly outnumber ours, your warriors are prepared to fight to the end." * Illidan Stormrage: "I am pleased by your people's zeal, young . Their spirits and powers have been honed in this harsh wilderness. Their courage alone may be enough to..." * : "Lord Illidan, new arrivals come to greet you." * : "We draenei have fought the orcs and their demon masters for generations. Now, at last, we will end their curse forever. We are yours to command, Lord Illidan." * : "As I promised, your people shall have their vengeance, Akama. By night's end, we will all be drunk with it. Vashj, Kael--give the final order to strike. The hour of wrath has come!" ;In the middle of the battle. * : "Ahh... Fresh meat!" ;Optional Quest. * Illidan Stormrage: "The nearby bastion holds many of the orcs' demonic siege weapons. We must crush the compound's defenders and claim the weapons for our own!" * Illidan Stormrage: "The orcs' siege machines are ours! We'll use Magtheridon's own weapons against him." ;Inner gates are oppened. * Vashj: "You've done it, Lord Illidan! Their defenses are broken! Only Magtheridon and his lackeys stand before us!" ;Magtheridon is defeated. * : "I do not know you, stranger, but your power is vast. Are you an agent of the Legion? Have you been sent to test me?" * Illidan Stormrage: "Hahahahahahaha, I have come to replace you. You're a relic, Magtheridon, a ghost of a past age. The future is mine. From this moment on, Outland and all of its denizens will bow to me." * : "Hear me now, you trembling mortals! I am your lord and master! Illidan reigns supreme!" Black Temple Kategooria:Campaign chapters